


Albatross Headcanon Drabbles

by MoonStar1220



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Albatross - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of drabbles of headcanons I have of the two. Each chapter is a different headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Support

-Support-

Ross may not seemed to care about his father's soul being extracted and essentially killed, but Alba knew better. Ruki told him to leave him be, but Alba just couldn't. Alba had a feeling he knew where Ross would go to bury his father's soul. Even in the short time he knew Rchimedes he had gotten at least a vague grasp of the man's personality. Somewhere high where he could look down on the world and imagine he owned it. So that was where he went. A field that held a single pillar of stone. As he got there Ross was coming down. Even in the pale light of the nearly fallen sun he knew Ross wasn't completely okay. There was a stagger in his steps and he kept his focus on the ground. As he came closer Alba could see that his face was red and stiff from tears. Alba flinched after calling out Ross' name and reaching out for him. Ross would hit him for coming here and not leaving him alone, right? He opened his eyes when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Opened his eyes and looking at Ross Alba could see just how frail Ross was right now. His family was gone. He no longer had anyone. Alba gently wrapped his hands around Ross' back; still unsure how much comfort Ross was willing to allow. “You'll be fine tomorrow.” Was all Alba could say. “You'll be fine tomorrow so for tonight it's okay to break.” Ross did and the next morning he was back to teasing and hitting Alba. Alba took the blessing that Ross was back to his normal self again even if it meant pain. Ross was only human and Alba knew that.


	2. Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we all know how Alba sings (season 2 ending) here's the song that inspired this drabble that's sung by Ross' seiyuu  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEDRTUnYdRE

When Ross found out about Alba's original plan to become a singer in a band he received a lot of teasing. Alba hated being teased about it. Was it so wrong for a hero to want to be a singer? Sure he probably didn't have that nice of a singing voice, but still! One day though Ross seemed rather serious about it even going as far as telling him to sing for him. It would be embarrassing and Ross would just laugh at him so Alba didn't want to do it. Ross wouldn't leave him alone though so Alba finally gave in and sang. Ross didn't make any weird faces that he could see and seemed to be listening pretty intensely. After wards Ross complimented him which was shocking, but then he made a critique. “The song you're trying to sing isn't right for your voice. You have to sing a song that's natural for you.” Alba wanted to take his advice to heart, but he like punk and rock songs so why couldn't he sing those? What did Ross know about music? He grumbled that out loud and the next thing he knew he could hear a singing voice that was both powerful and gentle. He turned around and saw that it was Ross singing. That stunned him. He couldn't even be jealous of Ross with how much he liked Ross' singing voice. When Ross finished Alba couldn't hold back a laugh that Ross took offense to and punched him in the shoulder. Alba explained that he really liked Ross' voice and he couldn't believe that someone with Ross' personality had such a voice. It didn't match him at all and that's what he was laughing at. Ross didn't like the answer though and said as much with a jab to the ribs. After Alba got over the pain he asked Ross to teach him how to sing though. Ross, facing away from Alba, agreed.


	3. Name

Shion never liked his name. It reminded him too much of his father, the bastard. That was why when he went to seal his father he desired to be called Creasion. The mixture of his and his best friend's name whose body his father had stolen. Although both his father and his best friend called him Shii-tan. When he was unsealed and found himself one thousand years after the sealing he decided to go with Crea's favorite name: Ross. That was was Alba, Ruki, and all the others called him. Then they found out that he was the legendary hero Creasion. He heard that tone Alba had used when calling him Creasion. It was confusion mixed with awe and despair. It pissed him off which was why he yelled at Alba. He wasn't Creasion anymore. Creasion had died after the sealing. When he saw Alba again Alba had seen his past and heard his true name. Shion. He never liked his name. That is until he heard Alba say it. It just felt right like it belonged to him finally. The moment Alba called him that he fell in love with his name, but only when Alba said it.


	4. Hot & Cold

They hadn't noticed it when they would hold hands or when they would hug, but they noticed it when they shared the same bed. Ross was always cold to the touch at night. He'd be freezing especially on his extremities. Alba cherished his frozen touch during the hot summer nights, but despised getting close during the winter. For Ross, Alba was the opposite. Alba was always burning up when he touched him at night. During winter it was like having an extra blanket, but much better since it was Alba. During the summer though it was annoying so much so that he'd often kick Alba off the bed just so he could sleep without waking up a sweating mess.


	5. Nightmares

Ross had chronic nightmares and it took a while for Alba to see through the walls and words of denial that Ross hid behind. The night he discovered it was a night so disturbing for Ross that he couldn't build up those walls or speak. That night Alba woke up to Ross having his left hand over his left eye. At first Alba had just thought Ross got something in his eye so he went to go turn on the light. Ross stopped him by grabbing onto his left hand. That was when Alba noticed more. Ross' right hand was clammy and he was shaking. Alba was immediately worried, but Ross wouldn't respond to his verbal questions. Figuring something was wrong with Ross' eye Alba had removed the hand covering it. He couldn't see anything wrong with it, but Ross slowly started to calm down. Gently Alba brushed his hand over Ross' left eye feeling Ross lean into the touch. Ross calmed down more when Alba held his left hand. Eventually Ross told Alba that the nightmare was about a world where he lost his left eye and arm; a world where he never saw Alba. The left nightmares as Alba silently dubbed them weren't all that common, but the night mares where Alba died or the memories of Ross' life as Creasion were. Alba learned that when he was mercilessly woken up was when Ross had a nightmare where he died. The Creasion nightmares were when Ross wouldn't be able to sleep for some time after wards. Alba didn't often worry about those nightmares, but it was the left nightmares that scared him too. A world without Ross would be a nightmare for him.


	6. Leads

It surprised them when their friends said that Alba was the one ruled by his heart and Ross his head in their relationship. They didn't see it that way. Ross had always been a kind soul, hell he had even made the second demon lord who he was. Alba was the one that always had a plan and thought things through. Their friends said that being in a relationship was different. Again they didn't think so. Outside of the public view Ross would randomly kiss Alba whenever he felt Alba had done something cute. Ross couldn't control it. He couldn't hold back when it came to Alba. Alba on the other hand always thought about what he was going to do and asked Ross if he could do it. He never wanted to make a single misstep with Ross. They didn't tell their friends that though.


	7. Slipped Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I blame Stray for.  
> Not entirely how I imagine it, but I wouldn't put it passed them for something like this to happen either.
> 
> Some explicit language just a warning.

“Would you leave me alone?” Alba spat with a glare towards the ravenet following him.

“I'm not saying or doing anything to you, Hero.”

“You're following me. Leave me alone. You obviously don't care about my well being since you're just waiting for it to get over 3 million gold. Just let someone else kill me or capture me or whatever and collect the reward since it's too cheap for you.” Ross still didn't stop following him so Alba just silently fumed trying to think of someway to get the royal solider to leave him alone. Ruki was still at the Inn, but Alba had a feeling that even if he used that reminder Ross wouldn't leave him. That pissed him off more. Alba stopped and turned around swinging his sword at the soldier to put distance between them. He saw Ross dodge and whistle in amusement. “What the hell is your problem?! All you do is abuse and harass me. I'm fucking sick of it! I don't deserve to be treated like this! I didn't even want to be a hero! Yet I get stuck with a masochistic soldier like you, end up finding the Demon King, getting into a load of trouble because of her AND you. Now I've got other heroes coming after me trying to kill me because I've got a warrant and execution order on my head. If that wasn't bad enough you try to kill me every single day and I'm sick of it!” Alba could see that Ross was glaring and getting pissed, but he didn't care.

“What makes you think--”

“Don't even!” Alba snapped, “If you dare say that “What makes you think you can talk to me like that” shit again I swear I will stab you! You're not some fucking mighty person. You are a royal soldier and I'm a hero. You are supposed to protect me. Not watch me get hurt. Not to hurt me yourself.” He paused to breathe. Being this angry made it hard to breathe, his chest felt so heavy and he just wanted to cry and go home.

“Are you done?”

“No! Fuck!” Alba wiped away the angry tears that were falling. “This is all messed up. This whole thing is messed up. I'm supposed to be the hero.! I'm supposed to put an end to all the demons. I'm not supposed to like a fucking masochistic prick who can't do his job properly like you!” Alba heard Ross made a noise and cover his mouth before he realized what he had said. All the color drained from his face. “Shut up! Don't say a single thing! That! That's not what I meant at all!”

“Uh-huh. Sure it's not.”

“I-I said “like you” not that it was you! I-It was about someone else!”

“Unless that someone else is a withered cactus I don't think anyone else fits the description.” Ross turned his back to him and started laughing, “Oh, what would your mother say? Should we stop by and say we're on our honeymoon?”

“Screw you, asshole!”

“Only when the Demon King isn't in the room.”

Alba made a strangled yell before following Ross back to the Inn so he wouldn't say anything to Ruki. Damn it though. How did things turn out this way?


	8. Secrets

Ross never talked about his past. He just couldn't find the words and courage to really tell his story. He wasn't really sure why. Maybe because of his father and that whole mess. Maybe because he was scared of what Alba would really think. Alba had seen glimpses of his life in Originia, but he had only heard stories from the Second and the legend that people passed down. Alba didn't know just how empty and heartless he was as Creasion. He had told Alba that Creasion was dead, but even still he could still feel the remnants of the once feared hero inside him. That scared him and he couldn't tell Alba. He feared Alba leaving him if he found the truth of Creasion. So he would always keep it secret.

Alba's life was plain to say the least. He knew that Ross probably already knew that, but he still avoided the deeper questions about his life. Alba was honest to a fault and often would reply without thinking, but some subjects he wouldn't talk about. Did he like his parents? Did he like his life before becoming a hero? He wouldn't answer those honestly, just an “I guess”. He actually hated his life before meeting Ross and becoming a Hero. It was boring, he had no friends, and he didn't know what to do with his life. There wasn't anything that sparked the feeling of living within him. Not like how he felt when fighting along side Ross. He just went day by day, empty and unfulfilled until he met Ross and became a hero. He feared that one day he'd return to the empty cycle. Alba would never speak of how much his life had changed; of how his feeling towards life had changed just with Ross being there. He didn't want Ross to drift away or think poorly of him for being so dependent on him. So he'd always keep it a secret.


	9. Eye

Ross loved Alba's one red eye that signaled his relation to being a “demon king”. Really it was just a symbol of being affluent in mana. Alba wasn't born or created with it so it showed how well synchronized he was with the mana-maker-kun that Honey had put inside him. Alba usually used magic to change the eye color to match the other one since it apparently made him uncomfortable. That might have something to do with Ross' stares or really anyone's stares. Alba never admitted what was uncomfortable about it. Ross never brought up how he loved the crimson eye that matched his own or how much he loved the heterochromia look on the hero so Alba never really took off the magic. However there were some cases where he just couldn't control his mana enough to continue the simple spell. Usually it was when Alba was fighting and releasing a lot of his mana anyway. The only other time was when Ross was ravishing Alba in bed. That was when Ross loved it the most because he knew that it meant Alba couldn't concentrate on anything but him and the pleasure he was giving Alba. On rare occasions after those times Alba would wake up without redoing the magic because he was so exhausted yet satisfied. Ross really had to control himself from jumping Alba for another round during those times.


	10. Cussing

Shion always thought it was interesting how the people of today used such vulgar words in everyday vocabulary. When he had first arrived he thought everyone was very rude, but as he watched he realized that it was common language and no longer offensive. Times had certainly changed over a thousand years. Although he did notice that there were some words that were seen as bad even in today's society. Alba most often used these words and had gotten scolded several times by women with children and even Rudolf when Alba had said a particular word in front of the 3rd demon king. It was amusing even if he found it distasteful. He had once asked Alba about it, but the hero didn't think he was that bad. Oh well, maybe it was just him being from a different time period.


	11. Touch

They were both extremely sensitive to touching. Ross didn't like being touched in general because he was always on guard. If he allowed a lot of touching it'd be a weakness in his mind. It had taken him a long time to allow Alba to even hold his hand and Ross got so flustered that he pulled away anyway. When he finally let his guard down enough to let Alba map his body by touch he was far too sensitive and embarrassed by cumming only by Alba's touch. Alba wasn't much better. He was so used to Ross' touches having the promise of pain that a gentle touch sent his heart racing and his body craving more. Ross' gentle touches drove him mad to the point of begging. He just couldn't keep his sanity. Despite hating that state of himself he really did love the gentle touches since Ross didn't do such very often.


End file.
